The free prisoner A Mafias Daughter
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: One-shot I might continue if people want that. Bella Swan is the daughter of the head of the Mafia, Charlie Swan. Edward Cullen is an undercover FBI agent who is investigating drug dealers and killings, Edward is fighting feelings he had for Bella before he even met her. Rated M for language and adult themes.


**The free prisoner; A Mafias Daughter.**

_20__th__ December, 2013,_

_Dear Diary,_

_I Isabella Swan, am in hell, I always have been and it looks like I always will be. Charlie almost got shot today, almost, key word, he's alive; Billy, Quill, Embry, Paul and Seth are dead. He doesn't even care, he came home, told me they were shot from a distance, in the head, then said thank god it wasn't him, kissed my head, called me his little girl and explained how I would have to have a twenty-four-seven body guard with me, even when I sleep. I've been forced to add another bed to my room, and that scares me._

_Sharing a room with a guy who is twice the size of me and holds god knows how many guns on his body, scares the shit out of me, but you know this, Diary, I think it's weird that I talk to you like you can talk back, but you are all I have. I've been alone since mom was murdered six years ago. Charlie assured me he 'got revenge' on the people who killed her, I think he murdered innocent people, and he killed her._

_But I can't tell anyone this, because then I fear he will kill me too. No matter how many times he says he loves me, or that I'm the light in his eyes and his little girl, I don't believe it. Because if I do something wrong, he would have me assassinated. I would bet my life on it, and my life wouldn't matter much anyway, because he would have killed me._

_Let's face it, I am a prisoner in my own home, I can't leave the house, 'Why would you want to?' Charlie asked. 'Everything you need is in the house, or I could get it for you?' by 'get it for you' he means he would fuck or kill anyone and everyone to get it._

_Sometimes I wonder if he had any blood, or a heart, or is it all just cold, black sludge? I'd go for the latter, he has no compassion. No-one does, I spend my days with these people. Well not really, I keep to myself, but when I do talk to them, I'm just wondering which one of them will murder in cold blood next? Then I wonder if there is such a thing of murdering in anything but cold blood, how could murdering someone be good? No matter how bad the person, or whatever the reason, prisons are there for a reason, right?_

_You know that saying 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'? yeah well, I don't believe that, I know it's a light statement, meaning if you get shot in the leg you will bounce back from it and be stronger for it, but that isn't strength, not in my word, in my world if your shot in the leg, you hire someone to shout the guy who shot you and kill him and his family. In my world, what doesn't kill you makes you angry._

_I am angry, not because someone shot me in the leg or anything(thank god, if Charlie sent someone to kill a whole family for me, I'd kill myself with guilt) but because I have been hurt. Physically and mentally(the mental pain was from my mother's murder, though some days I miss her so bad the pain feels physical)._

_Mom, Renee, I miss her so much, she hated this life, as much, if not more than me, but I'm not going to say much more on her, it's too painful._

_I want to get out of here, go to college, get a degree in English literature, but that's a long shot anyway. I've been home schooled my entire life and I mainly only learnt maths. 'It's all about the money, baby girl, which involves numbers, and maths, so you need maths, history? Not so much.' When I was younger I was thrilled with this, only having to learn life skills, but as I grew, I realized all I was missing._

_I wish I could have gone to high school, but that time has come and passed, I should be in collage right now, but I will never get that chance, apart from a miracle._

_And so far in my life, I haven't been so lucky._

_Education wasn't a priority, but fighting was, I am trained to use a gun, I can kill a man a million different ways, in less than three seconds, Charlie wondered why I stopped going to fighting lessons when I was fifteen. It was because I realized no matter how much I prepare, or how skilled I am, it's all about the first move, and if they get that first, unsuspecting move in, you're doomed._

_I learned that the hard way._

_And diary, as you know, its haunted me ever since, I try, so hard, to act like a spoiled little bitch, like I'm expected to. But it's just not me, I can't be spoilt, I haven't left the house since I was thirteen, when mom 'died' Charlie deemed it unsafe, and trapped me in the house. I am free, but I am not._

_And that's all I am now, a free prisoner, in my own home, even here, I'm not safe, I have to have protection. But, how am I meant to be protected by someone who I don't know, or trust? I just can't._

_So I am now just one thing, not brave, not free, all I am is a twenty-year-old Mafias Daughter free prisoner._

_Good bye._

_Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan,_

_A.K.A: The free prisoner, A Mafias Daughter._

**EPOV(Edward)**

''I'm in.'' I hissed into the phone.

''You're in?'' Carlisle's voice was shocked, but it held the barest hint of pride.

''Yes, Aro Volturi just killed five of Charlie's men, and I'm being appointed to guard one of his children, I'm new, so it will be the girl.'' I replied, pinning the phone between my shoulder and ear as I unlocked the door of my apartment.

''Wait Edward, five of his men were killed? Is this safe?'' He sounded panicked, it was odd for my usually cool and collected father.

''No, nothing about our job is safe Carlisle.'' I deadpanned.

''Edward, I'm your father.'' He said sternly.

''Sorry, dad, so yeah, I'm in, Charlie Swan, Mob Boss, just hired me to protect his daughter, twenty-four seven, even when she's sleeping.'' I quipped, locking the door and heading towards my room, utterly exhausted.

''Edward.'' He warned.

I rolled my eyes, flopping down on my bed. ''Separate beds Jeez, she's like, nineteen, plus you should know, I'm not a virgin.'' I said, though I knew nothing would happen; Carlisle had this irrational fear of any of the agents sleeping, and falling, for the enemy.

''Edward, son, your twenty-five, I know this, I just don't need to hear about it.''

''Good, because you're not going to.'' I laughed, running a hand through my hair.

''Just, be safe son.''

''I will, sent my love to Esme, I'll see you soon.''

''Okay, don't blow your cover.'' He advised before hanging up on me.

Edward Cullen was my legal name, adopted by Carlisle and Esme when I was ten, Alice and Rosalie were my best friends, unfortunately, yes I know they're girls, but, if I need man time I had Carlisle, plus Alice and Rose were fellow agents, so it was easy. Carlisle was our boss, I was an undercover FBI agent, on the case of Charlie Swan, he's suspected of being in a drug ring, and endless deaths, but all charges against him were always dropped, under lack of evidence or suspicious circumstances.

The whole thing made me sick; we have leads saying he was paying some high school seniors to sell them to children, I mean what the hell? Three high schoolers have died from drug overdose in the last two months, and he's the best lead we have.

His daughter has been questioned millions of times, but kept denying everything her dad was innocent, never laid a hair out of place.

She was a terrible liar, I've seen the tapes, she was beautiful, with long chestnut hair and chocolate brown eyes, but they were vacant, missing something.

My best guess was her mother, who died when she was thirteen, she was assassinated, they never found who did it, and her case was lost upon a sea of files, destined to never be solved, and I'll be damned if I was going to let this one get away.

I knew what I was getting myself into, if I was found out, they wouldn't hesitate to kill me. One slip and I'm a goner, I have a bullet in my head I'm six feet under, swimming with the fishes.

The perks of my job, I get paid jack shit unless I win a case and bring down the criminal, the only perk of risking my life every day and moving in under Carlie Swan's roof was the money, I was a personal body guard, though the money was tainted, hey, you do what you can to eat. Carlisle and Esme have money, but I don't want their money, I want to earn my living.

_Yeah, earn your living by killing people and lying to the mafia! You are so screwed, you can't turn back and the only way forward was to go along with it._

I was starting tomorrow, leaving my apartment and life behind for god knows how long. From tomorrow, I was not Edward Cullen, son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen, FBI agent. Tomorrow, I was Edward Mason, foster child, Ex-son of Edward and Elizabeth Mason, but I couldn't worry about them. She was dead, and he was in jail.

And he could rot, he _would_ rot, from tomorrow on, I was in the mafia, fearless and once again, venerable, I could do it, I _would _do it. Take a gun they gave me, untraceable back to anyone, and defend their family, I think there was two boys, and Isabella Swan, I had to guard her, every second, because she was high up on Aro's hit list, and Charlie thinks my shooting skills would protect his daughter from someone out to get them.

First though, I had to stop all of the inappropriate thoughts I had about her, I had only seen a video of her when she was brought in for questioning, her voice was heaven and her eyes lured me in, but they held a sense of innocence in them, with worry and suspicion. She was hiding something.

And I was going to find out what it was.

If it was the last thing I did.

And in all fairness, it probably was.

**If you like this, I may continue this in the future. ;)xxx**

**-BATTM**


End file.
